The Halloween Ball
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Teitan High organises a Halloween Ball, and Ran was about to leave when an unexpected guest turns up. One-shot.


**Dedicated to MR-chan, who requested for angst. I hope you like it.**

**--  
**

A pair of feet stepped gently up to the Teitan High school hall's doors, her heels clicking in the warm night's air. The long crepe dress shuffled to a halt. A hand hovered hesitantly over the door handle before slender fingers curled decisively around it, a deep breath taken and a resolute push given.

The door yielded open abruptly, revealing mills of ghosts and other supernatural beings roaming around the school hall. She twirled a piece of lace between her fingers self-consciously. Perhaps wearing this apparel here was not really appropriate.

"Ran!" someone called out, a voice she recognised immediately. "Finally you're here. And look, you're wearing the ensemble I bought you."

Mouri Ran blushed. She tugged the top of her dress higher, acutely aware that the garb was much too low for her taste.

"I didn't have a choice, there's nothing else in my wardrobe for me to wear. But why on earth, Sonoko, did you buy me sleeveless costume? I imagined coming here in as a witch or something along those lines."

Sonoko scrunched her nose up at the suggestion. "Why on earth do you want to be a witch when you can be a princess?"

"Because, Sonoko," Ran began in exasperation, "this is a Halloween ball!"

Sonoko grinned and linked her arm through Ran's. "So what? Tons of people aren't wearing something wraithlike. Look at me, I'm a fairy!" Sonoko pointed to the shimmery wings protruding from behind her silver tutu-like costume. "And you look absolutely stupendous in that outfit!"

It was true, the moment Ran had sauntered into the hall, the clamour had dimmed inordinately as eyes inadvertently riveted towards her. Her velvety raven curtain cascaded down elegantly to her slim waist and her azure eyes blazed as brightly as a pair of sapphires under the complementation of the sea-blue attire. Even her creamy skin glowed in the dim lighting.

There was no denying it, she looked absolutely beauteous.

"But it's so… revealing."

Sonoko clicked her tongue impatiently. "Why not show off your figure when you have it? Come on, let's go enjoy the party!"

She flounced off into the midst of people, leaving Ran feeling rather lost. She finally conceded into getting a drink at the refreshment table.

"Hello, Ran-san," a tenor startled her while she reached for a drink. She turned around and for a second thought she saw a medieval prince. A moment later, however, she realised it was one of her classmates in costume.

"Hi, Syuichiro-kun," Ran greeted back with a smile. "Great party, isn't it?"

"It should be," Syuichiro responded, "but it doesn't seem to be right now."

Ran arched an eyebrow in askance. "Why?"

"Because," he answered, "you don't seem like you're having fun."

She laughed in embarrassment. "Parties aren't exactly my thing."

"That's not true. Given the right companion, every party can be fun."

"Really?"

Syuichiro sent her a dashing grin. Suddenly, he bowed down and offered a hand. "I was kinda hoping that I could be that companion for you. Care to join me on the dance floor?"

Ran vacillated. She really did not feel like dancing, but she disliked rejecting people. Syuichiro did not miss her diffidence. He straightened up.

"It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. Well, when you feel like it, tell me, 'kay? My offer still stands."

Ran giggled. "Sure."

Syuichiro ambled away and Ran returned her attention to the refreshment table. Much to her dismay, however, she soon found herself rejecting more dance requests.

"Maybe I should leave…" she muttered under her breath. Gulping down the rest of the red liquid in the martini glass in her hand, she stood up.

"May I-"

_Not another one._

"I'm sorry, but I…" she halted in her speech. She turned around abruptly as the familiarity of the voice dawned upon her.

Standing before her, in full midnight glory, was a person clad in a knight's costume, his dark cape flapping regally behind him and a mysterious mask worn over his head, shading all but his pair of enigmatic cerulean depths from view.

It was the costume Kudo Shinichi wore at the last Teitan High's festival.

"Shinichi…" Ran murmured. The person did not react to the name; instead, he seized Ran's hand and pulled her gently towards the dance floor, mantle billowing behind him.

Ran did not resist.

In a daze, she found herself standing on the dance floor, a spotlight shining on them, as she instinctively moved in tandem to the soft gentle music in the milieu. All those time, she stared into those unfathomable blue depths, unwilling – and unable – to divert away from them. There was no mistake, those were Shinichi's eyes…

"Shinichi, take off the mask," Ran entreated, her arms wrapping around his neck so he could not run away unannounced. Again.

The person shook his head and placed a finger to where Ran assumed his lips were, apparently signaling that he did not want to talk. Ran's heart plummeted. She knew, she KNEW he was Shinichi, but she just could not stand the ambiguity. She needed confirmation. Much too often, she found ambiguity leading to a conclusion that her sixth sense informed her just was not right.

Like when she suspected Conan was Shinichi.

It took everything she had to not just reach up and snatch that exasperating visor away from his head. She had to wonder why she did not do just that. Was it because she was not willing to release her grasp from the man in front of her so he could escape once more? Was it because of the spell he had her under with those inscrutably mesmerising cerulean eyes?

Or was it both?

But the vagueness was too overwhelming, finally having the person she missed so much in her hands and yet powerless to verify it was him. Unconsciously, a trickle of tear streamed down her cheek.

It was ironic, really. She was an optimistic, cheerful person; even after he left, she could still smile and laugh with everyone else. She just felt a void inside, a gulf that no one else but the high school detective could fill. But whenever he showed up, she found her smile dropping, her tears springing up and her heart fluttering erratically. She could not laugh anymore.

Because she never knew whether the next moment he would still be there.

The person ceased his movements. He leaned down, his face at such close proximity to hers that she could feel those eyes burn into her, raised a gloved hand and wiped the solitary tear away. Ran shuddered at his touch.

"Please, let me see your face."

He stood up away from her again, and Ran clutched his hand tightly, ready to apply her karate knowledge at the slightest hint of bolting. But he did nothing like that. He just stood there, his expression unreadable behind the secretive façade. Ran bit her lip.

After what seemed like eternity, he moved his hands. Ran gripped his hand all the tighter, afraid that he was going to sprint away right then. Those ocean depths seemed to tell her that it was alright, though, and gradually, she released her iron fist on him.

Much to her relief, he did not instantly lope away at her liberation. Instead, his hands moved up to his masquerade. Ran gasped.

_Take it off…_

At an excruciatingly slow pace, the mask shifted upwards. Ran saw the familiar chin, the lips that proclaimed such amazing deductions, and…

And he ceased. Just above his lips. Ran's hopes plunged from the zenith of Mount Everest to the marine pits.

"Take it all off," she pleaded.

He shook his head.

She felt the tears welling up again, lower lip trembling. More ambiguity. It was plain torture.

Out of the blue, he swooped down to her lips, drawing her towards his body with his sinewy arms and licked those tears salting her lips away. Ran's breath hitched. She struggled for awhile, shoving him away, but he was too strong for her. Eventually, she relaxed and melted into his embrace, tilting her head to his mouth onslaught.

They would have stayed like that forever, if not for his hands suddenly clasping around her shoulders so intensely it hurt. Almost like a spasm. Ran's eyes widened as she recalled that she had seen Shinichi having paroxysms like that numerous times before.

Always right before he disappeared.

Ran could almost predict what was going to happen next, and she would be right. He tore himself away from her and dashed with all his might away and out of the school hall. Before she knew it, he was gone.

She was not going to let déjà vu catch up with her all over again. Legs commenced their motions as she raced after him, flinging the school doors open.

To her amazement, he stood just outside, standing there as if he was just waiting for her.

"Shinichi, I'm not going to let you get away this time," she threatened as she marched towards him. "I'm taking that mask off you whatever you s-"

He voluntarily took off the mask himself, astounding Ran some more.

Her heart skipped a beat. That, was not Shinichi.

The skin was too tanned, the hairstyle was different, the… The eyes were bottle-green.

"Heiji-kun!" she rasped. Hattori Heiji grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's me."

"B-But… Your eyes weren't green just now…" Ran objected.

"I wore tinted contact lenses."

Ran shook her head defensively. "Your voice was different."

"Remember the time on the ship where I disguised as Kudo? I mimicked his voice the same way today."

A crack went through Ran's heart.

"But you kissed me…" she whispered.

"W-What?!" Heiji exclaimed. "I-I mean, I got caught up with the moment, you know, and… I'm sorry…"

Ran's heart shattered. But she should have anticipated for this to happen, shouldn't she? Nine out of ten times in her life ambiguity led to this. And yet, she still collapsed onto the ground, all her frustrations unleashed in the tears pouring down her face. Shinichi was gone, again.

No, Shinichi was never even there.

--

"Oi, Kudo. Are you doing fine? You look pale," Heiji addressed the young boy locked up in the storeroom with him. The latter was currently panting heavily and sweat doused his shirt so much they were becoming transparent.

"I-I'm fine," Edogawa Conan wheezed, fanning himself with his hand as he replaced the overlarge glasses on his nose.

Heiji sighed in incredulity.

"I don't get it. Why go through all this trouble and suffering just to attend this Halloween ball? Is it really worth it? You broke her heart."

Conan glanced up at Heiji, those piercing cerulean eyes wise beyond his years. And much more exhausted.

"Thanks for your help," Conan said, disregarding his question. "I'm going to pay you back someday for pretending to be me."

"You'd better. I was forced to admit that I kissed 'neechan! You broke our deal. You weren't supposed to do anything intimate like that so when I pretend it was me pretending to be you, it wouldn't be awkward! What were you thinking?"

Conan sighed. "I'm sorry."

Heiji gazed at him for some time before he shut his eyes and smirked.

"I'm letting you go this time, Kudo. Let's go before someone finds us here."

Conan nodded and trudged wearily on. Heiji stared wistfully after him.

_It's hard, Kudo, isn't it? Seeing her every day and yet not being able to hold her in your arms. That was why you risked everything to come here tonight, and why you lost control and kissed her. It could be your only chance. Even if you have to go through so much pain..._

_I understand, Kudo._

_You love her._

_

* * *

_**Not very sure how this came out. --;**

**I'm odd. A non scary fic for Halloween. Lolz~  
**


End file.
